Princess Honey
Full Name: The Lawful Princess, Honey Beatrice Hive. Gender: Female Age: 19 when she meets Wario; 31 when she has her last child. Species: Anthropomorphic bee/Half human (More precisely Czech with a little Polish.) Height: 5'0" Weight: A few ounces, because she is a bee, however she would appear to be around 130-140 lbs. Date of Birth: April 14, 1991 Birthplace: Busy Bee Realm at the Queen's Royal Hospital. Quote: "I'm the leader, and therefore I call the shots." or "Honey attracts more flies than vinegar, y'know." Personality: Honey is, at heart, a kind person. She is known as the "Peoples' Princess", because she genuinely cares about her subjects. Honey does, however, have a short fuse. She does not accept rudeness, and will shoot it down right away. She is a loyal friend, to the point of laying down her life. She feels sad when her friends are sad, happy when they are happy, and will do anything to seek their forgiveness. Honey is a bit eccentric, and isn't the best at verbal communication. She tends to have much to say, but few means to express it, at least on a basic level. Honey is one of those people that you're like, "What did they just say?" because of her complex vocabulary. She does love to cause a good bit of trouble, so don't let the cuteness full you. There IS a reason Wario and her get along so well... Relationship Status: Married to Wario. Sexual Orientation: Straight. Children: The Lawful Princess, Maraschino Ludmilla Wario-Hive (girl; depicted at age 13); Cappuccino Jan Wario-Hive (boy; depicted at age 8); Pistacchio Ursula Wario-Hive. Language: English and Czech, as they were both a major part of Honey's rearing. Clothes: Usually a short yellow frock with puffy sleeves, a brown bustier, brown and yellow striped stocks, green pumps, short scalloped gloves, green crown, and beehive earrings. However, with Wario's persuading, she will wear other things, especially hip huggers. XD Powers: Has the power to sense pheromone and hormone changes is all species; can attract swarms of bees at a whim. Weapons: Stinger, fists, and her personal army. More of a lover than a fighter, though. Loves: Wario, her Czech culture, trying new things, traveling, rock, R&B, and 70's music, guitars, sweets of any kind, piano, her friends and family, children, bees, all animals, nature, video games, horseplay, role-playing, laughing and joking, shopping, talking, being alone at times, reading, learning, night time, crocheting, knitting, drawing, writing poems, and many other things. Hates: Being touched by people she doesn't know very well, loud noises, rude and arrogant people, people who get over-the-top freaked out over little things, having her ears touched, losing an argument, and showing emotion to people outside of her circle. Trusts: Wario, Waluigi, Pistacchio, Cappuccino, Maraschino, Queen Mother, Papa Vlad, Clover, Star, Ginger, Violet, Kim (and all the rest of the princesses), Peach, Daisy, Luigi, Mario, Stevio, Chuck, Mona, and a few others. Distrusts: Prince Phillip of Desert Dune, Princess Amber of Pixie land, shady men, Boswer, Fawful, and idiots. Pets: Moomie the aphid-Chihuahua and Gordie the bull dog. Bio: Honey was born in Busy Bee Realm to a bee mother, and a Czech father name Vladimir Jan Kahs who found his way into the Mushroom World by falling in a warp pipe in a Brooklyn alley. He was going to a job where he had fix some sparky wires, but tripped and landed on top of a giant Mandibug that was threatening the people of Busy Bee Realm. He was proclaimed a hero, and betrothed to the crown Princess of Busy Bee Realm (at the time), Princess Zinnia Beatrice Hive. Honey was their second child, the only one that survived. Honey grew up facing developmental delays in things such as walking and speech. At some point, she was given crutches to use, but managed to go without them sometimes, because of her wings. She grew up well, until she was in a tumultuous relationship with Prince Phillip of Desert Dune, because he wanted things that a princess would be dishonored to give away, much less a Christian girl, so he cheated on her with the princess of Pixie Land, and that was the end of that. Soon afterward, she was walking around her kingdom, and came upon two "pesky plumbers"---Waluigi and Wario. They were caught stealing valuable Honey and were sentenced to Honey's servitude. Pretty soon, Honey and Wario fell for each other and were seen everywhere together. Papa Vlad didn't like Wario (or he pretends not to), but evenso he proposed to Honey, and she said yes. They went on to have three children and a very happy (though flawed at times) life together. Category:Princesses